Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends go Back to the Future is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians meet a young teenager named Marty McFly and a scientist named Doc Brown, who has invented a car that can travel in time! After Marty and the Justice Guardians get sent back to the year 1955, they need to bring Marty's parents together or Marty will cease to exist! Trivia * Doc Brown is revealed to be an old friend of Jeffrey's family. * The storyline continues in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends go Back to the Future Part 2. Scenes Love Advice *George: I have to ask Lorraine out, but I don't know how to do it. *Marty: Alright. Keep your pants on. She's over in the café. *tries to open a soda bottle* *Jaden: *tries to open a soda bottle too* How do you get these things open?! *Jeffrey: Hm...these things are harder than i thought. *(George opens Marty's bottle for him) *Xion: How did you...? *Jaden: *uses the mailbox to remove the cap off his soda bottle* *Jeffrey: *mutters to himself as he tries to open his soda bottle* * *Jeffrey: *smiles* I think i know how you can. *Jaden: Take it from me and my big brother, we know from experience what to say to a girl. *Jeffrey: Right about that. *George: O-o-okay... What should I do..? *Jeffrey: Well...you can see what you both like. *Jaden: *smies* Yeah! Find out what you two have in common. Take me and Alexis for example. She and grew closer together after we found out we both have a strong passion for Duel Mo- *Aqua: ...!!! *quickly covers Jaden's mouth* *George: What was that? *Jeffrey: Nothing. Point is, you should see what you and Lorraine have in common. *Jaden: *tries to speak with Aqua's hand covering his mouth* *Aqua: *whispers to Jaden* Sorry, Jaden. But we can't risk revealing anything about the future. *Jaden: *nods his head indicating he understands* *Aqua: *gets her hand off Jaden's mouth* *Jaden: As I was saying, when you go to her, start out with something simple. Ask her how she feels. *Xion: Flowers are always a nice gift. *George: ...!!! Oh! Gee! I uh- I don't know... I- I- Well- Um- *Jeffrey: *smiles* It's okay. I know how it feels. *Jaden: My big brother was as shy as you were before he proposed to Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* You can imagine how happy i was when he did. *George: Very? *Aqua: *smiles* Oh, yes. Biff chases Marty *Biff and his gang: *look at what's it's in front of them* ...!!!! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!! *(They crash into a manure truck and get dumped on by manure) *Jaden: ...!!!! *laughs hard to this* *Jeffrey: *laughs* *Aqua: *laughs* That is too funny!!!! *Xion: *giggles* *Lea: *laughing* Hey, Biff!!! Pay attention to the road, you moron!!!! *Midna: *laughs* *Tammy: *laughing* A manure pile suits you, Biff!!!! *DJ: *laughs* Man, that's funny! Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films